villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trevor Philips
Trevor Phillips is the tritagonist and one of the three playable characters alongside Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton in the 2013 video game Grand Theft Auto V. At the end of the game, Franklin has 3 choices to determine the ending of the game (Kill Trevor, Kill Michael, or Deathwish). If Option A (Kill Trevor) is chosen, it will trigger the mission Something Sensible, in which Trevor becomes the main antagonist of the game. Background/History The history about Trevor is that he has a very dark and troubled background even as a child, he had a history of rage issues and violent impulses that ruined his attempts to fit into society. Besides that, he suffered numerous social problems; He grew up with a physically abusive father and an emotionally abusive mother. The first thing he found that he was good at and that he enjoyed was piloting. But was piloting at some point in the late 80s - early 90s, Trevor entered the military as a pilot and retired in the early 2000s (by this time he'd be in his early 30s, by which point a soldier is too old for service). Somewhere in the early 2000s, Trevor met Michael. Both men realized that they had a flare for robbery so Trevor decided to join Michael on heist jobs. Both became majorly successful in several heist jobs. At some point in time both men had a falling out, causing a major rift in their friendship, (some believe that it was Michael's deal with the FIB that caused said rift). Personality Trevor has been described as a difficult person to deal with, extreme, impetuous, vengeful, psychotic, unhinged, unpredictable, untamed, infamous, sociopathic and prone to violent outbursts and destructive rampages - in the second trailer he smashed an unknown person's head into a bar counter and was then seen setting a house on fire and walking out of the area without a care in sight. He does everything in an awful and relentless manner, (much different from Michael). Although Trevor is this kind of person, he is also honest about it and will never show hypocrisy and he will also have his own charm along with his own principals (his principals being different from Michael's). He also shows extreme care for Micheal's family (even shouting at Lazlo-a famous celebrity-that he would rip his skin off). But, Dan Houser has confirmed that Trevor may not be all he and as bad as he seems, but is still too horrible and terrible to be a hero kind. Something Sensible (Option A/Ending A/Kill Trevor) In the game's final mission, the player can choose to kill Trevor, at which stage he drives away from the player in his truck. After a chase scene, Michael crashes his own car into Trevor, sending him into an oil tanker. As Trevor lies in a pool of oil, Franklin (or Michael, if Franklin doesn't shoot after a while) shoots it, igniting Trevor and killing him. Category:Video Game Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Leader Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Addicts Category:Military Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Brutes Category:Bludgeoners Category:Fighter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Comedic Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Barbarian Category:Mutilators Category:Outlaws Category:Thugs Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Extremists Category:Psychopath Category:Jerks Category:Evil Genius Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Spree-Killers Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Successful Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Delusional Category:Anarchist Category:Nihilists Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Bombers Category:Smugglers Category:Vandals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Pimps Category:Rapists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:In love villains Category:Big Bads Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Henchmen Category:Rich Villains Category:Provoker Category:One-Man Army Category:Betrayed villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Bullies Category:Hypocrites Category:Cannibals Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Deceased Villains Category:Traitor Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Necessary Evil Category:Scarred Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Hijackers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Hotheads Category:Abusers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Defilers Category:Cheater Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Hematomaniacs Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Gay Bashing Category:Control Freaks Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Outcast